Smash Into You
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Their dancing is great, school is okay, and home couldn't be better but when new kids arrive in town their love life begins to "Shake It Up" as well. All characters & OCs...


Hey everyone, this is my first Shake It Up story and I hope you all enjoy it.

Smash Into You: Chapter 1: New Kids in Town

The sun arose that morning directly shining on the building in which a couple of the teens that stayed in the area lived in. It was Monday morning meaning the weekend was over and it was back to school, with it being the middle of the school year, you would think they'd be use to getting up, but kids will be kids.

"Cecily, get your butt up, you're going to be late for school!" CeCe's mom Georgia yelled from the outside of her lazy fourteen year old daughter's bedroom.

CeCe groaned as she rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling

"Weekends go by too fast" she muttered she forced herself out of the bed. The five foot three inch, spunky, red head walked over to her bedroom window. She opened the curtains only to look out of it and notice a moving truck in front of the townhouses located across from their apartment building. Seconds from ignoring it and walking away she suddenly noticed two boys come from inside the house; one in particular caught her eye.

Just upstairs CeCe's best friend Rocky and older brother Ty was fighting over the bathroom, like they do every weekday morning. Raquel Blue, the fair skin, dark hair dark eyes, over achiever stood at the door still in her pajamas furious with her brother Ty who was hogging the bathroom.

"Ty hurry up!" she yelled banging on the door. "I have a Nation Honor Society meeting before my first class and I am trying to get there on time!" she continued to yell as she finally heard the shower turn off. She waited for a few extra minutes, when she saw the door knob moving "Thank god! Took you long enough!"

"Perfection takes time Rocky" the light skin, five foot eleven inch, 'pretty boy' said as he came out of the bathroom in a robe

"Whatever, thanks to you I am going to be late" she said brushing passed him and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Ty rolled his eyes at his dramatic sister, before shrugging and making his way back to his room to get dress. Meanwhile, outside of the apartment building stood their short, street smart, Latino friend Deuce hassling others that walked the strip to buy his latest material. The same family CeCe noticed that morning was his latest customers.

"Thanks again Deuce, but no thank you I have enough watches" the caramel skinned toned girl with the long dark curly hair and the hazel eyes that went by the name Kamdyn told him.

"Alright, fine but what about your brothers that just went walked off?"

"Oh…" she paused "They aren't my brothers, but I doubt they need watches I don't think they even have money" she giggled

"Wait, don't you all live together?" he curiously asked

"Yes!"

"So if they aren't your brothers who they?"

"Deuce you ask a lot of questions!" Kamdyn said "But, if you must know…" she started to speak but was interrupted when she noticed across the street a red head girl trying to signal Deuce from where she stood, but even though he didn't notice her Kamdyn did

"Um, Deuce I think that girl wants you?" Kamdyn stared strangely pointing across the street to the small girl

Deuce turned and saw CeCe hopping around foolishly "Oh that's my friend CeCe" he said "Come on I'll introduce you two" he finished pulling Kamdyn by the arm and crossing the street. "CeCe hey this is my friend Kamdyn she just moved in across the street"

"Oh, Hey Kamdyn" CeCe smiled "Were those your brothers I saw from my bedroom window?"

"Uh, real brothers no, but it could be the boys that are 'like' brothers to me, because we all live with the same foster parents then maybe" Kamdyn shrugged "If one had long black hair braided into cornrows and the other was tall with short brown hair then yeah, that was Jayden and Jake"

"Yes that's them" CeCe squealed "Be a doll and point me in their direction"

Kamdyn chuckled and before she could she noticed two more teens walk out of their apartment building

"Deuce!" Ty called out

"CeCe" Rocky smiled, as the brother sister duo made their way down the short block of steps to where CeCe, Deuce, and Kamdyn had been standing.

Kamdyn smiled when she notice Ty and how cute he was, but continued to be her sweet and content self.

"Rocky! Boys cute! New boys! In the neighborhood and we must get to them first" CeCe said as Kamdyn giggled

"Cute new girl in the neighborhood too" Ty said lowly to himself noticing Kamdyn and stepping in front of her "Hi, I'm Ty" he flashed his dimples

"Kamdyn" she said in return and she held out her hand waiting for him to shake it in which he did

"Kamdyn, just moved in across the street" Deuce said

"Yeah Yeah, Kamdyn where are Jayden and Jake?" CeCe interrupted the puppy dog looks being exchanged between Kamdyn and Ty

"I saw them enter that café over there" Kamdyn pointed as CeCe quickly pulled Rocky and ran

"CeCe I can't do this I have a meeting before first period" Rocky told as she was being dragged

"Trust me Rocky when you see these boys, you will forget all about this meeting, one looks like he would be just your type and the other one looks perfect for me"

"No!" Rocky said as they reached the front of the café "I'll meet them later, I have to get to school now… and besides I don't have a type" she said before turning around and seeing the two unfamiliar guys walking out of the café. CeCe smiled as Rocky's eyes lit up "The meeting can wait!"

"Exactly" CeCe whispered to her "Hi guys! New in town?"

Jayden smiled at Rocky and Jake did the same at CeCe

"Yeah, just moved into the townhouses this morning" Jake said

"I'm Jayden and this is Jake"

"Rocky and this is my best friend CeCe" she smiled

"You girls on your way to school?" Jake asked noticing they were full dressed and had on backpacks

"Yeah, unfortunately" CeCe replied

"Beats staying at home?" Jayden said

"You boys don't go to school?" Rocky asked

"We start tomorrow, today we are settling in and unpacking" Jake nodded

"Wish I was staying home" CeCe chuckled "Will we see you two after school?"

"Sure! We'll be around" Jayden smiled as he couldn't take his eyes off of Rocky

"Great, can't wait" she smiled back

Back, down the street in front of the apartment building Ty smile was glued to his face as he stared into Kamdyn's hazel eyes.

"Kamdyn!" she snapped out of her trance when hearing her name from across the street being called. She turned to see yet another one of her foster sibling standing in the door way of their new home

That was the one that had Deuce stop in his tracks "Whose she?" he asked

"Another one of my 'siblings' Kylie" she shrugged

"Get in here and help me unpack!" the petite, jet black hair and brown eyed, Kylie yelled out

"Sorry guys! I have to go" Kamdyn said

"Well, maybe we could do something after school?" Ty replied

"The four of us!" Deuce added as Ty glared at him

Kamdyn smiled "I'd like that" she nodded "See you guys then" she flashed her own set of dimples before turning and crossing the street; as CeCe and Rocky walked back over to Ty and Deuce

"This neighborhood just got a little better" Ty grinned watching her walk back into her house

Rocky smiled "You have no idea!"

**Please Review! Hope you all enjoyed it. My motto is: The more reviews the faster the updates!**


End file.
